


The Science of Magic

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been terrified and exhilarated and fighting to look professional when when sitting across from Aiden ‘Rum’ Gold whose posters had graced the walls of her teenage bedroom and whose face had been in more of her dreams that she’d care to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> David Anders posted a picture on his twitter months ago, after 'The Doctor' aired, about Whale, Jefferson, and Gold being in a band. And thus this AU was born. A series of somewhat chronological ficlets and drabbles about a band, called 'The Science of Magic' and a team from Rolling Stone sent to interview them.
> 
> Art made by my lovely Claireymil.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=mrzeab)

“No. We told you before the fecking tour started that we weren’t playing nice with any reporters.” Gold striped of his shirt, tossing it in the corner of the room, and used a towel to dry off. His knees were going to hurt in the morning, from the dive he’d made, but it had been worth it to hear twenty thousand teenage girls screaming at once.

“But this is the Rolling Stone.” Archie adjusted his glasses nervously. Their manager was always nervous; the poor sod needed to learn how to settle down and just enjoy what they had.

“And this is us, having a little privacy. We’re not doing it, right Vic?” He looked over at the keyboardist, but the man far more modest than his bandmates had ducked behind a screen to change. ”Whale, tell Hopper we’re not doing it.”

“We’re not doing it,” Whale repeated obligingly. ”She’s probably just another Mills clone.”

“The fucker,” Gold swore as he put on a new shirt, this one in a midnight blue. Regina Mills had spent a month with them, on the American leg of their last tour, playing sweet and naive before writing a scathing series of articles about them.

“Is she at least good to look at? Could use some scenery change around here.” Jefferson, unlike Victor, had no problem stripping down to his boxers in the middle of the room.

“I think the scenery is just fine.” From the doorway came the lilt of an Australian accent and an amused laugh. Some woman standing there was tiny, brunette, and had the most startling blue eyes Gold had ever seen. She also had a press pass around her neck.

“I thought you were going to wait out in the hall for me?” Archie glanced at Jefferson, then at the woman, and blushed slightly. Gold, who had yet to figure out what team their manager played for, wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed from himself or the reporter.

“I thought I might have better luck pleading my case.” She didn’t move from her spot, but she did look away from Jefferson’s almost nude body, her blue eyes meeting his own brown ones. ”And at least if I fail I can say I met the famed members of The Science of Magic.”

“I think I like this one.” Jefferson strutted around the room, taking the long way to his closet. The girl barely paid him any mind.

“We said no reporters.” Whale reappeared, dressed in a gray leather jacket, black shirt and black pants.

“Can I at least make my pitch?” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, if only to annoy Jefferson. There was something about her, though, that made it hard to remember why he hated reporters. ”You have five minutes.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Not a No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Belle's team.

It was late by the time Belle got back to the office. Somehow making her pitch had turned into eating take out Mongolian barbecue in the dressing room with all three band members and their manager. She’d been terrified and exhilarated and fighting to look professional when when sitting across from Aiden ‘Rum’ Gold whose posters had graced the walls of her teenage bedroom and whose face had been in more of her dreams that she’d care to tell.

She felt like she’d been in battle, but she just might have come out victor.

“So?” She’d barely opened the door of the office she shared with two other reports when she realized the room was not as empty as she’d been expecting. Ruby was sitting cross legged on top of her desk. Alice was seated more properly on one of the chairs. Alice was always proper.

“So what?” she asked as she sunk into Leroy’s chair, as her own was taken.

“You’ve been gone almost four hours, Belle. It does not take that long to get a no.” Ruby had been dancing around the office all day, talking about how if Belle got the story she was going to get to do Jeff Hatter’s make-up. He was, according to her, ‘a total hottie.’

“It’s not a no, but it’s not a yes. It’s a probably, as long as they get to approve the final story.” Which irked her journalistic soul, but she could deal.

“Tell them it’s your way or not at all. They should be glad of the publicity.” Alice was far less enthusiastic about the interview. Rock wasn’t really her scene, which was funny considering where she was working. Belle hadn’t figured that one out.

“It’s the Science of Magic, sweetie, they’re not hurting for publicity. These guys are legends. You should have seen the show my senior year. I snuck out of the house and took a bus just to see it a second time, when they were in Boston. Didn’t give a damn when granny grounded me for the rest of the school year.” Ruby was the exact opposite of Alice, all but breathing in the rock and roll lifestyle from the fringes. ”Approving the final story means we’re going to have to do the whole thing, right? Photos and everything?”

“Yes, Rubes. It means you get your chance to ask The Hatter out on a date.” She’d only been talking about it since they were both fifteen. Knowing Ruby she just might do it too. In high school they used to debate who was hotter; Ruby never did get why she liked Gold so much. Belle wasn’t sure she could explain it.

“This is going to rock.” As Ruby danced around the tiny office and Alice rolled her eyes, Belle looked at the temporary SoM backstage pass she’d been given. This was really happening.


	3. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alice has her camera. I have my pen and paper.” They all had things to hide, and things to hide behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt 'Jefferson demands to be shirtless.' For Gep.

“Careful, I don’t want to get any of this on your shirt.” Ruby leaned in close to dab the foundation on Jefferson’s neckline. After almost an hour of sitting back and watching it was the first time she’d gotten a chance to get ‘hands on’ with any of the rockers. Neither Belle or Alice were surprised she started with Jefferson.

“There’s an easy solution for that, beautiful.” With practiced ease he undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it into the far corner of the couch. ”Now there’s no shirt to worry about.”

“I might have to apply a little more makeup, not. You’ll have to be real patient.” Ruby’s fingers brushed against one of his shoulders. Belle suddenly felt like they were in a club, not on assignment.

“Or he can put the shirt on once you’re done. This is Rolling Stone, not Playgirl.” Alice was kneeling on the floor, getting closeups of the guitars that were resting along one wall of the dressing room. 

“There’s plenty of me to go around, rabbit.” Jefferson aimed a smile in the photographer’s direction that had been known to make girls swoon. It made Ruby beam.

Alice looked over her shoulder once, and shook her head. ”Not a chance.”

“She’s a tough nut, isn’t she?” Gold sat on the edge of a table, fingers plucking at the strings of his guitar. Belle had a hard time looking away from his hands. They never stopped moving, as vital to his speaking as his actual words. 

“She’s very particular about what she likes.” Unlike herself and Ruby, Alice had been raised by very rich but neglectful parents who left her to the care of nannies and an exclusive girl’s boarding school. Material things didn’t impress her, since she’d been raised with them, and her general opinion of the rock star lifestyle was one of waste and shallowness. Off the job, though, and away from her camera she could be naive about the way the world worked. Belle and Ruby had figured out pretty quick that she needed them for more than just boarders to fill her empty bedrooms. ”You also wouldn’t guess it right now, because she has her camera, but she’s kind of shy.”

“Unlike you, dearie.” He strummed a chord, the light glinting off of his rings and the thick chain bracelet that was his trademark as much as the guitar of honeyed wood.

“Alice has her camera. I have my pen and paper.” They all had things to hide, and things to hide behind. It was human nature.

“And your questions,” he pointed out.

“It’s why I’m here.” And he’d been vague so far, about answering them. She’d yet to learn anything she didn’t know already from her research - or the stack of fan magazines in her old closet back at her dad’s house. “Ruby and Alice are pretty much like family to me. Would you say the same of Jefferson and Victor?”

“Not if you’re going to put it in print, I wouldn’t. Can’t have the buggers thinking I like them or anything.” She looked up to find him grinning at her. Teasing. She smiled.

“And off the record?”

“Like brothers. They and Hopper are the closest thing to family I have.” With a sly grin he started playing the chorus of ‘We are Family.’

“What about your s…”

“We’re not talking about that.” The music stopped so suddenly it startled her. His hands, for the first time, were completely still. ”If you want this interview you won’t bring it up again. It’s off limits.”

“I understand.” She busied herself with the pad of paper in her lap, giving her time to compose herself. ”Is there anything I should be aware of?”

“Wouldn’t mention the name Mills around here, if I were you.” His voice was lighter, the threatening note that had not quite frightened her gone.

“Not unless you want to tell us about the horrible and disfiguring accident she was in.” Jefferson had his shirt back on, but it wasn’t buttoned. He sat on the edge of the couch closest to Belle. ”Your turn with the lovely Ruby, Rum.”

“Regina Mills was in an accident?” Ruby asked.

“Unfortunately not.” Whale was the one to answer. He sat on the bench in front of an old upright, fingers barely touching the keys. Alice snapped a picture. Belle made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of the band. She hoped she hadn’t already.


	4. Home Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's been filming.

The camera was hooked up to the television in the dressing room. Jefferson had been carrying it around for days now, ever since he’d brought it in order to manufacture a reason to get Alice to talk to him. She hadn’t been impressed, but if she’d thought her scorn for ‘amateurs’ would deter him at all she was sadly mistaken. If he didn’t have a guitar in hand he was probably holding his camera.

He liked extreme close ups. Anyone who had spent more than an hour in his presence this week had had the camera inches from their face. It was a surprise that Victor hadn’t broken the thing, especially after the shower incident.

“Score.” Ruby was the one to notice the wires coming from the camera to the television, and to turn it all on.

“It’s probably all out of focus shots of people’s faces and feet.” Alice slipped her own camera into a padded bag to protect it. She’d spent half an hour taking photos, but since this was the second day at the same location she’d deemed that she’d done enough, and they should clear the area before the glitter was released. It had taken all three of them multiple showers to get it out of their hair the night before.

“Shoes,” was Ruby’s happy reply to Alice’s less than enthusiastic response. “It’s a no lose situation.”

“It’s kind of an invasion of privacy, isn’t it?” Belle frowned as Ruby played with the buttons. “He didn’t say we could.”

“Like he hasn’t been invading everyone else’s privacy since he got this?” Ruby laughed with amusement, not malice. Of everyone she was the one who had never complained about being the focus of Jefferson’s filming. “Come on, guys, it will be fun.”

“He’s certainly been annoying enough with the thing; not like he can complain since all three of us are probably on there.” Perhaps is was perverseness, a show of solidarity with Ruby, or maybe curiosity, but Alice was suddenly much more interested in the video. “Go on, Rubes.”

“And it’s showtime.” After pushing play Ruby settled back on the sofa. Alice was on the other end, leaving the middle for Belle. “Too bad there’s no popcorn.”

“I have some Skittles in my purse.” Chocolate was Belle’s favorite, but chocolate melted and Skittles didn’t. At least not usually; last summer she’d left her purse on a tour bus in hundred degree heat, and had come back to a gooey mess when the bag of candy had burst open. Sometimes, with her schedule at the mercy of whoever she was interviewing, she didn’t have a chance to eat and the candy kept her blood sugar regular.

“Ladies and gentleman…” Jefferson’s grinning face filled the screen.

“It’s starting,” Ruby said with glee as she tore into the bag Belle handed her.

“His mouth is freakishly wide.” Alice pointed out.

“The camera is less than a foot from his face, I think the perspective is off.” Belle tilted her head to the side, observing her friend. Alice was never impressed with celebrities, but she wasn’t usually so unfailingly harsh either.

“No, I’ve noticed it in my pictures too.”

“His feet are big too, and you know what they say about guys with big feet.” Ruby’s grin was almost feral, but for all that she flirted with Jefferson daily nothing had come of it. They teased and joked, but Belle was please to find that they were becoming friends. Ruby didn’t have many guy friends; most were too overwhelmed by her looks and provocative clothing to see the heart underneath. Maybe it was the fact that Jefferson had pretty girls throwing themselves at him all the time, and comfortably walked around topless, but the crush that Ruby had carried since high school had almost completely fizzled out, and was turning into a lovely friendship.

“I’m ignoring you, Ruby, because that’s just… no.” Alice wrinkled her nose.

Belle leaned forward, letting them continue their siblingesque teasing without her interference. She was, suddenly, too preoccupied with the television to pay them any mind. Jefferson was, for once, completely still as he stood in the middle of the tourbus, camera in his hand only just catching his profile. Slightly out of focus beyond him was Gold, sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, bent over his guitar. At first it was hard to make out the words, because he sang so softly. It wasn’t until the second verse that he raised his voice a little.

__

“Won’t you look down upon me, jesus  
You’ve got to help me make a stand  
You’ve just got to see me through another day  
My body’s aching and my time is at hand  
And I won’t make it any other way.”

She’d heard him sing a million times. On the radio, on the cassette tapes of her high school years, one of which she’d worn out until the fragile tape snapped, on CD and in concert. In the last weeks she’d heard sound checks and she’d been there when just Gold, Jefferson and Victor had jammed together.

She’d never heard him sing quite like he was on the video. The mournful tone made her almost want to cry. The cockiness and swagger was gone, the rock star faded, the air of ‘been everywhere and done everything’ was missing. It was just a man and his guitar, detached from the world.

It was one of the most beautiful things Belle had ever seen.

“See, I told you he needs to be locked up somewhere.” The image on the screen scrambled, cutting to an almost naked Victor chasing Jefferson out of the bathroom.

“He’s just having fun,” Ruby defended.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Belle had to laugh when the camera found Archie, sleeping with his head on a table. “Poor guy; he must have been exhausted.”

“Too bad no one woke him up.” Alice, in general, seemed to find the manager the easiest one to talk to, and to sympathize with. “Let him sleep in a bed or something.”

“If anyone wakes up Archie he’s up for hours. Only way to be sure he sleeps is to leave him wherever he drops.” All three women jumped at the unexpected voice. Ruby and Belle turned to find that Jefferson had returned to the dressing room; from the sounds outside the hall the others were coming too. Alice pointedly ignored him, leaving her the only one watching the television when the Jefferson on the screen set the camera on the table and vanished, returning a minute later with a blanket. He carefully tucked it around Archie, using one corner as a modified pillow, slipping it under his head. Alice wouldn’t have been surprised if Jefferson had drawn on the man’s face with marker; the kind gesture, however, surprised her.

“See anything that strikes your fancy, rabbit?” The voice, close to her ear as the image on screen changed to one of Jefferson dressing, had Alice scrambling for the off button.

“I seen that you spent too much money on a camera that you’re not even using right, and will probably shove in a closet somewhere in a couple of weeks.” It was second nature, to focus on the equipment rather than the people around her. Alice fussed with the video camera in her hand.

“I know Ruby saw something she liked,” Jefferson teased.

“You’re right, Vic’s not half bad without a shirt on,” Ruby fired back. When three more people walked in, though, it wasn’t the blonde piano played that had Ruby’s attention. It was the tall redhead who, she noticed for the first time, had dark shadows under his eyes.

“What’re we doing?” Gold asked, the last to enter the room.

“Watching Jeff’s directorial debut while we waited.” Belle picked up the wrappers of the candy when Rum walked over to the corner and stripped off a shirt drenched in sweat. She’d seen him without his shirt before, and had trouble not staring at his tattoos. Tonight, though, she kept thinking of him on the video, singing, his soul rather than his body stripped bare.

“Better you than me.” After he toweled off he slipped into a clean shirt. “We’re starving. Would you dearies care to join us for a late dinner?”

“As long as Jefferson leaves the video camera at home,” Alice stated. “I’m in.”

“Us too.” Belle answered for herself and Ruby. As they headed out to the limo that always waited in back after a show, Belle wondered if she’d ever work up the courage to ask Rum Gold to sing a song just for her.


	5. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston wouldn't leave her alone.

The party was getting out of hand. Jefferson was in the middle of it, of course, lights changing the color of his skin as he danced in the room, his shirt long since abandoned. Ruby had dance with him, in the red leather dress that barely covered anything. He’d tried to get Alice to dance as well, but she was making a point of dancing with anyone one except for him. Belle had given him one dance, at the beginning of the evening when it was more like a cocktail party and less like a rave. Now she tried to find a quieter corner to sit in, and observe. Not for her article, but because it was something she did.

Gaston wouldn’t leave her alone. The lead singer of the band, The Roses, that opened for The Science of Magic had been following her around ever since she’d mentioned maybe asking her some questions. Somehow, it seemed, he’d taken her questions for interest, and had an uncanny knack for finding every corner she sought out. She was running out of excuses to leave when he found her. Running out of patience, too, for her lack of respect for personal space.

“I know a real nice place for an interview,” he told her when he found her outside in the hotel’s garden. She’d been admiring the roses. Gaston, it seemed, had been admiring her ass. She did not appreciate the fact that he did his best to fondle it; his hand against the silk of her dress made her jump. Sadl, the stone bench in front of her cut off her escape route. “There’s places much quieter than this.”

“I like the noise,” she lied. Her head was pounding, a head caused by noise, tension, and not enough water to drink, probably. She’d only accepted drinks from the bartender and one from Archie, but that still meant three drinks and only one water.

“In that case, baby, we can make some real interesting noises.”

The hands on her ass were bad enough, but she was about twelve seconds away from kneeing him when his hand cupped her breast.

“Gaston, I really don’t think…”

“Fuck off, Gaston. The lady isn’t interested.” Gold’s voice was slurred, but he managed a straight line as he walked towards them.

“That’s between the Belle and I,” Gaston insisted. Belle pressed her lips together and wondered just how much he’d had to drink, or how delusional he was, to think she might have any interest.

“Want me to make him fuck off?” Gold asked her. he was smirking like he enjoyed the idea. Belle had a sudden flash of the two of them, going out tomorrow with back eyes that not ever Ruby could hide. It wasn’t the story she was looking for.

“I was hoping to ask you a few questions, actually. For the article,” she stressed. If she made it sound mundane enough maybe Gaston would leave.

“I hope you brought your tape recorder.” Gold elbowed his way past Gaston, his presence finally making the other man move his hands. 

“Never leave home without it.” She took a breath to be sure she maintained her calm. “I’m sorry, Gaston, but work must come first.”

“We should have a working dinner, tomorrow,” Gaston suggested with a heavy amount of innuendo. “When nothing can interrupt us.”

“I might have other plans,” Belle answered. “But I’ll let you know.”

“Other plans?” Gold asked when they were alone. “Tomorrow’s a Sunday. you never make plan on Sundays unless there’s a concert scheduled.”

“Thankfully he doesn’t know that.” She sat on the bench, glad to get the weight off her feet. She was glad, too, that it was Gold and not Gaston that was so aware of her schedule.

Gold was aware of her schedule.

“I should probably go back to my room,” she suggested.

“And those questions you mentioned…”

“I was sort of lying.” It was dark enough that he probably couldn’t see the pink that slid into her cheek color. “Things were getting a little… uncomfortable.”

“I can have Dove beat him up. Probably won’t take more’n a couple of punches before the pansy is crying uncle.” When Gold moved as if he was going to summon the band’s bodyguard, Belle grabbed for his arm.

“Please don’t.” 

“Someone needs to teach the mangy mutt what’s not acceptable.” Gold threw a look over his shoulder that few would recognise. It wasn’t the kind of look that got photographed; there was danger in his eyes as he looked in the direction Gaston had gone.

“I didn’t tell him no,” Belle said with a shrug. She’d dealt with worse than Gaston.

“You didn’t tell him yes,” Gold growled. He kicked his feet against the gravel, a piece hitting Belle’s ankle.

“His type’s not uncommon in this business.” It was almost normal, for the members of the bands she interviewed to try for her number, or a date. Or more. The Science of Magic was different in that respect; Victor was only polite, Jefferson teased and flirted but only in fun and Gold… Well he was frustrating in his ability to barely touch her.

“I’m finding a new opening act.” He sunk down on the bench beside her.

“Not on my acount, please.” 

“He’s only a mediocre singer, and he’s a bastard. I’m sick of him.” Gold brushed his hand to one side; it made Belle think that the other singer was being swept away. “He’s gone.”

“Gold…” But she forgot what she’s meant to say, because he was looking at her. She didn’t know what it meant, the look he was giving her, but it sent a shiver down her spine.

“You were going to bed,” Gold said, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Questions,” Belle replied, though it had only been a minute since she’d said that asking him questions was only an excuse to get away from Gaston. “I wanted to know…”

“Yes?’ He leaned towards her, not much but enough to give her the courage that she’d been lacking.

“Kiss me?” She’d been thinking about it for far too long, since almost the beginning of their collaboration. She would have blamed it on her high school crush but this was something so much more real.

“It’s a bad idea.” His accent was thicker, either from the alcohol or the late hour.

“Most things worth doing are.” She ran a finger over the silk lapel of his shirt. “Please?”

He was almost as still as a statue, at first. He looked at her, his eyes in too many shadows to see. And then, in a moment that made her think that she was dreaming, his lips pressed against hers. She could taste the spice and bitterness of whatever he’d been drinking. She could taste, too, once he’d opened his mouth the smoky sweetness of his own mouth.

It was soo much more than she’d imagined. It was perfect.


End file.
